Historia de inglaterra: Capitulo 1 (Celtas, orígenes de un imperio)
by danitha77
Summary: bueno esto es un pequeño proyecto de como me imagino yo toda la historia de Inglaterra, bueno iré relatando cada suceso de este bello país, conocerán las guerras, sus historias bélicas y un sin fin de sucesos de la cultura inglesa, obviamente representada por Arthur Kirkland representante de Reino Unido. espero que lo disfruten y conozcan un poco mas de este personaje al que adoro


CAPITULO I

COMIENZOS Y ORÍGENES

se dice que Inglaterra formo en una época muy remota parte del continente Europeo, estoy hablando de las tiempos de las mas profundas eras glaciales y después de la glaciación, cuando los hielos retrocedieron cierta parte ubicada al sudeste de Europa se separa por 32 kilómetros desde las playas de Caláis, desde aquí cuando los mares retrocedieron Inglaterra quedo separada de lo que se considera el resto de Europa. lo que hoy llamamos, el reino unido o gran bretaña son islas formada por Inglaterra, Escocia, Gales e Irlanda del norte.

"Debemos recordar siempre que somos vecinos, pero que no somos parte del continente"

aquel pueblo arranco desde Europa central y comienzan a moverse por la galia, estos pueblos eran llamados celtas, la gente de este pueblo era valiente, tenaces, ellos avanzaron por todo el continente europeo hasta llegar a lo que llamamos reino unido asentándose en la hermosas islas que estaban a su poder.

-así que esto es nuestro nuevo lugar, aquí podremos instalarnos -sonrió cierto pelirrojo de al menos unos 8 años, ojos esmeralda y ciertas cejas prominentes observando aquel bello lugar - hey patrick, owen ¿que opinan de este lugar? a que esta genial malditos

-ha! es bastante cómodo, aunque lo importante es que se encuentren chicas -sonríe cierto pelinaranjo el cual al parecer era de unos 7 años, cabello naranjo, su hermano mayor solía llamarle pelo de zanahoria en broma.

- vamos, no digan esas cosas -dice cierto pelicastaño de 5 años observando a sus hermanos quienes miraban desde un acantilado, aquel seria su nuevo hogar después de meses de viajes - hay que tener cuidado de que existan otras tribus aquí, recuerden lo que dijo el anciano

-chicos, que creéis que estáis haciendo -dijo cierta mujer con un niño pequeño de al menos unos 3 años aparentes, unos ojos esmeraldas bastante llamativos pues parecían brillar con la luz del día, cabello rubio y unas cejas bastante prominentes - sabéis que a papá celta no le gusta que vaguéis en territorios desconocidos. a lo cual todos los chicos respondieron con un "si mamá britania" - al menos lleven a arthur con ustedes, Scott como eres el mayor cuida de él -dijo la mujer dejando al niño quien curioseaba el lugar encantado.

-tck... maldición, no es justo -sonrió acercándose al menor - bien mocoso, creo que es tiempo que te enseñe nuestra nueva casa -dijo acariciando con cariño al mas pequeño a quien había tomado entre sus brazos a lo que el pequeño rubio sonrió con cariño

-Arthur es la viva imagen de mamá britania ¿no crees? -sonrió el de cabellera castaña acariciando la mejilla de su hermano, para el lo mas importante era su familia

-exageras Owen, el mas parecido soy yo -dice jactando un celoso pelinaranja mientras observaba al mayor juguetear con el pequeño Arthur quien parecía disfrutar de la compañía del pelirrojo

-bien Arthur, desde ahora nosotros somos dueños de todas estas islas y nadie podrá quitárnosla ni separarnos ¿entendiste mocoso? la familia es lo mas importante

-la familia mas importante -sonrió el pequeño rubio asintiendo a lo que su hermano le enseñaba y abrazándose a este - te quiero Scott - aquellas palabras hicieron que el mayor se sonrojara haciendo que sus otros hermanos se burlasen de el

-de..de que mierda se ríen bastardos -gruño molesto mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ojiverde mas pequeño de sus hermanos - no es mi culpa que el mocoso me prefiera a mi -bufo, la verdad se sentia feliz de ser querido por su hermano preferido

-no es cierto Arthur me quiere mas a mi ¿verdad, enano? -reclamo Patrick a lo que habia dicho el mayor de todos

-eh? -hizo un puchero el de cabellos rubios abrazándose a Scott- yo quiero mas a Scott -después de esto carcajadas del Scott y Owen en burla a Patrick salieron en entonada

-que? pero.. pero yo soy mas bueno contigo Arthur -dijo haciéndose el dolido

-pero yo quiero a Scott -insistió el pequeño de los hermanos

-bueno quédate con ese amargado cabello de mestruacion -bufo ofendido el segundo de los hermanos celtas

-ya no seas un niño -dijo Owen divertido por aquella situación, es que era divertido ver los celos de Patrick, pues tal como el adoraba al pequeño que había nacido hace tan poco, el hermanito consentido.

-chicos es hora de comer -grito mamá britania desde el campamento que habían establecido con su gente

-bueno a acabado el tiempo de jugar mocosos, muevan sus traseros o tendremos problemas -bufo Scott dirigiéndose con el pequeño en sus brazos hasta su campamento en donde deposito al pequeño en el suelo y acaricio su cabeza con cariño - vamos, pórtate bien ¿si? Arthur

-si -sonrió caminando por el sector, se dirigió a explorar el lugar del campamento, unas pequeñas risillas comenzaron a abordar el lugar por lo que sin mas este se dirigió hacia las vocesitas pues era bastante curioso - hey, quien esta hay -dice acercase mas al bosque- mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland- las risillas seguían sonando - pueden salir, no les haré daño -dijo con inocencia

-hola pequeño -unas pequeñas criaturas aparecieron saliendo desde el alto césped, no eran mas grande que la mano de padre celta, sus cabellos eran rojos casi parecido al de Scott algunos con el tono de Patrick, una pequeña nariz respingona, sonreían mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz del día - bienvenido a nuestra villa -sonrió uno de ellos, llevaba un traje verde ajustado, quizás para camuflarse entre los prados y bosques del lugar.

-buenos días -sonrió el pequeño encantado por las pequeñas criaturas que había encontrado -¿que son ustedes? -pregunto con curiosidad observando el pequeño tamaño de los recién llegados

-somos duendes -dice uno de ellos - les hemos visto llegar y quisimos presentarnos, habitamos las tierras desde hace muchos años. unas pequeñas criaturas con alas tan trasparentes aparecieron tras este, una figura esbelta y hermosa.

-ustedes pueden volar -sonrió mirando a las recién llegadas - nosotras somos hadas del bosque, la reina quiere saludaros y decirles que espera que vivan felices y que nuestros pueblos se lleven bien.

-le diré a mamá britania de ustedes -sonríe el pequeño que ve a las pequeñas criaturas.

-Arthur, donde te metiste mocoso -dice cierta voz que el pequeño ojiverde conocía muy bien.

-debo irme, Scott me esta buscando y no quiero que se preocupe, pronto lo traeré a que les conozca -sonrió corriendo hacia su hermano mayor.

-Mocoso donde te metiste, es hora de la comida -gruño por que bueno, su comida era importante y conociendo a sus hermanos seguro y no le dejarían nada.

-aquí... aquí estoy Scott -corrió hasta ver al muchacho de cabellos rojos, pero antes de llegar a este tropezó con una piedra golpeándose en plena cara al caer al piso, unas lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos amenazando del llanto que se venia, el mayor corrió a levantar al menor.

-hey Arthur, vamos no es bueno llorar -dijo limpiando la ropa sucia del rubio quien ya había comenzado un mar de lagrimas - vamos Arthur -sonrió este tomándolo en brazos y abrazándolo con cariño -los chicos fuertes como nosotros no debemos llorar, verdad?

-pe..pero duele mucho -dijo tocándose una herida que había quedado en su frente mientras lloraba notablemente.

- hey, que después el par de idiotas te molestaran de por vida -dijo refiriéndose a patrick y owen - vamos, que eres mi hermano ¿me has visto llorar antes? -el pequeño negó con su cabezita- entonces, no llores, si quieres convertirte en alguien grande no debes dejar que nadie vea tus debilidades ¿esta bien? -el pequeño sonrió dejando de llorar

-esta bien, no llorare mas -dijo con determinación en sus ojos- Scott estará orgulloso de mi.

-buen chico -sonrió este llevando al campamento al menor quien observo a sus nuevos amigos despedirse con sus pequeñas manos hacia el.

-Scott sabes que hay criaturas muy pequeñas que tienen tu mismo color de cabello -sonrió contándole a su hermano sobre sus nuevos amigos - dijeron que nos daban la bienvenida.

-oh en serio, quizás hayas visto un duende -dijo este pensando que solo era imaginación de un pequeño nada mas ya que anteriormente nunca había visto a las criaturas que ya hacían relatadas en las historias de su pueblo.

-pues están en el bosque, es difícil verlas por que se camuflan con este -dice alucinado por la historia tan interesante que tenia para su hermano.

-hey bastardos, no se lo coman todo -gruño el mayor dejando a Arthur en el suelo y arrojarse a comer aquel banquete que siempre tenían en su pueblo. cerdos, vegetales de gran calidad, frutas y especias que crecían en el bosque. sus hermanos no eran precisamente lo que se podría llamar unos príncipes para comer pues mas bien parecían animalitos a los que estaban a punto de quitarle la comida si no la devoraban a tiempo, pero esto le parecía divertido al pequeño Arthur quien solo comía un pequeño trozo de ave pues no era tan grande para devorar como sus hermanos.

El pueblo celta se había instalado en los bosques, creían en la magia mas que nada en la vida, gnomos y duendes, eran los seres que ellos mas atesoraban. los celtas tenían buena comunicación con estas criaturas por lo que en las noches dejaban agua para que las madres de los duendes lavasen a sus hijos y leche en la mesa de la cocina para que bebieran, mantenían la chimenea limpia para que en las noches estos pudieran danzar. las historias eran contadas de generación en generación pues los celtas eran un pueblo el cual mantenía sus tradiciones. Este pueblo tenia sus dioses, es romántico y guerrero, amaban el amor y la guerra, tienen encantamientos plantas como el muérdago, la verdena plantas que ayudaban a inducir al amor.

cada noche mamá britania nos contaba historias, princesas, héroes, castillos, y guerreros, la magia llenaba esas historia y junto a sus hermanos el pequeño arthur disfrutaba de estas historias. la favorita del pequeño era la historia de Angus y la doncella mágica.

contaba la historia de Angus Og, hijo de Dagda y Boanna del palacio de New Grange, cayó profundamente enamorado de una doncella a la que había visto en sueños. los padres de angus preocupados por su hijo decidieron ir a buscar a la dolcella pero no la encontraron, entonces contrataron a un hombre el cual dijo haber encontrado a la mujer en un lago llamado la boca del dragon, Angus y Bov viajaron hasta al lago, donde encontraron a quinientas doncellas paseando en parejas, cada joven unida a su pareja por una cadena de oro. Entre todas las doncellas, Angus feliz reconoció a la de sus sueños y le preguntó a Bov quién era la muchacha, así supo que era Caer, la hija de Ethal Anubal, el príncipe de los daanos de se lamentó por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarla de sus compañeras, pero siguiendo el consejo de Bov el Rojo, fue a pedir la ayuda de los reyes mortales de Connacht, Ailell y Maev. Los reyes mandaron un mensaje al príncipe Ethal, pidiéndole la mano de Caer para Angus, pero él se negó a entregarla. Ante el rechazo de Ethal, las fuerzas del rey Ailell lo sitiaron en su castillo y ante el segundo pedido de mano de Caer, el príncipe explicó que la joven vivía alternativamente bajo la forma de doncella un año y de cisne al año siguiente: "el próximo 1 de noviembre la podéis ver con otros ciento cincuenta cisnes en el lago Boca de Dragón".Angus fue allí en el tiempo propicio, se acercó a la orilla y llamó a la blanca y alada Caer, le explicó quién era y de pronto se trasformó en cisne él también. La doncella correspondió su amor y juntos volvieron al palacio de Angus, emitiendo una música tan divina que todos lo que la oyeron cayeron en un sueño plácido durante tres días y tres noches.

después de las historia su madre los arropaba y estos se dedicaban a descansar, hasta el siguiente día que estaba lleno de fiestas y días maravillosos, su pequeño paraíso de paz y felicidad. la gente del pueblo eran en su mayoría completamente rubios o de cabellos azabaches, ojos claros y una piel blanca como ventisca.

mamá britania siempre nos contaba que a la única cosa que temía el pueblo era que el cielo se derrumbara sobre nosotros.

-bien jovencitos es tiempo de dormir -sonrió la mujer rubia a sus 4 hijos - se han acabado las historias por este día.

-yo quiero otra mamá -dijo el pequeño rubio mirando a su progenitora quien le negaba con la cabeza haciéndole saber que era momento de dejar el mundo a las hadas y pixie. sin mas la mujer salio dejando a todos sumidos en la oscuridad de la noche. -scott...scott -susurro el pequeño rubio de lo cual recibió un pequeño gruñido por parte del mayor- tu crees que las hadas quieran jugar conmigo

-debes descansar Arthur, mañana sera un buen día -dijo este tratando de que su hermanito descansara

-pero no tengo sueño -dijo el pequeño molesto por no querer dormir

-si no duermes te pateare el trasero mocoso -dijo este insistiendo

-pero scott... yo no tengo sueño -dijo este con terquedad. unos pequeños pasos se sintieron y al instante el mayor se metió en su cama arropándolo con su cuerpo -he..hey que haces scott, esta muy estrecho -dice sonrojado el pequeño

-haber si de una vez te duermes mocoso -dijo este abrazándolo

-como quieras -dijo este sin mas, sonriendo mientras abrazaba al mayor - te quiero scott

-yo también mocoso, así que duérmete antes de que te meta en el agua fría -dijo burlándose un poco del pequeño.

-nooo! eso es cruel Scott -se quejo el pequeño

-ya duérmanse si no seré que yo quien os meta al agua fría -gruño cierto pelinaranja rogando por que el show de sus hermanos acabara.

-no seas malo Patrick -susurro Owen para que este les dejase en paz - hace un momento tambien estabas pidiendo historias de mamá.

-pero eso fue por que...

-ya si todos sabemos lo mucho que quieres ser amado por Arthur -bufo el mayor de los hermanos

-claro que no -jacto este - yo soy feliz amándome a mi mismo

-solo que estas celoso por que Arthur no te presta atención -sonrió Owen en la oscuridad

-no es cierto... -negó en su defensa una vez mas

-yo os quiero a los tres por igual -dijo inocentemente Arthur quien aun no entendía el conflicto que tenían sus hermanos por su cariño

-nosotros también a ti enano -dijo Patrick rindiéndose a la ternura de su hermano

-bien, entonces como todos nos queremos ya déjenme dormir -gruño Scott ya astiado por tanta mermelada de hermanos

-tck... siempre arruinas el momento Scott -gruñendo los otros hermanos a lo que el pelirrojo rió con algo de diversión -este pequeño es mio esta noche asi que a dormir -dijo sin mas para cerrar los ojos abrazado a Arthur y caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Scott había dicho que el siguiente día seria bueno, pero no sabia lo que les esperaba para ese entonces, la llegada de aquel que destrozo todo en lo que creían, esas fueron las ultimas palabras dedicadas al pequeño por sus hermanos...después no quedaría nada mas que odio y resentimientos, nunca mas volverían las fiestas, los banquetes, el amor que profesaban, las risas por doquier... el destino del que formaría el gran imperio británico... se estaba a punto de sanjar gracias a un hombre quien tenia el poder en aquella época, el gran imperio Romano.


End file.
